1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators and, more particularly, to a device for generating power using the force of air rising in water. The invention includes a plurality of containers connected to a chain. The chain is connected around two gears. An air producing apparatus produces bubbles that are trapped under the containers, thereby forcing the container towards the surface of the water. The containers cause the chain to rotate two gears. The rotational energy is transformed into electrical energy by a generator attached to at least one of the gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other types of generators, air producing apparatuses, and conveyors exist in the prior art. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.